


Hardest Thing

by Brieannakeogh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieannakeogh/pseuds/Brieannakeogh
Summary: Songfic based on 98 degrees "The Hardest Thing." Bucky is cheating on his girl with you and now he's made up his mind.





	Hardest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This song came on my playlist and the idea for this popped in my head. It's super depressing, at least to me. Sorry, no happy ending for anyone here.

 

 

A ding rings out over the quiet bedroom. Bucky’s hand tightens around his girl’s shoulders. His phone goes off again and she stirs in his arms, rolling over he reaches for it to keep it from going off a third time. Checking the message, he pulls the covers off, getting out of bed.

 

“Everything ok Buck?” She asks sleepily.

 

“Yeah, it’s just Steve. Go back to sleep, I’ll see what he wants.” He kisses her temple as she buries her face back into the pillows.

 

Grabbing his sweatpants, he exits the bedroom, closing the door firmly and walking a few paces away. He looks at his phone again, seeing the two messages from you.

 

_“Hey Babe!”_ _  
_ _“You up yet? Wanted to see if you were free today ^_^”_

 

He hits the phone icon to call you back, you pick up after just a ring.

 

“Good Morning, Buck! Hope you don’t mind, but I suddenly had the day off and wanted to see if you were free today.” Your voice was so happy sounding but he had to be sure you wouldn’t text him first again.

 

“This time was fine, but you were lucky. What if I had been on a mission and my phone goes off revealing my position. That’s why it’s important you don’t text me first, doll.” His stern voice reprimanding you more so than the words.

 

“I’m sorry, guess I got too excited. I still don’t understand why you don’t just turn your phone off on missions.”

 

That’s exactly what he does, but this isn’t really about missions. “We’ve talked about this. Just listen to me ok?” He snaps at you, immediately regretting it, rubbing his forehead. “I might be able to get away for a little bit. You said you had the whole day right?”

 

“Yeah, I was thinking a movie?” Crowded theater, not a good idea.

 

“How about I just come over to your place? Then if I’m needed I’ll be available. That will be the only way I could get away from the tower.” He counters.

 

“...I was just hoping we could do something different. Seems like all we ever do is stay at my place.” The sadness in your voice makes his chest tighten.

 

His head tips back, staring at the ceiling, eyes coming back down to glance at the bedroom door. Eyes shut tight he can feel his throat to start to close up with emotion. He can’t keep this up, it’s not fair to either of you. This has to end, today.

 

“I know, but it’s all I can do today.” He tells you, hiding the hitch in his voice.

 

“Ok Buck, I understand. I know you’re busy. I’m just glad you take time out for me.” He fights the tears back because he knows you’re being 100% honest.

 

He swallows his emotions. “I gotta go, but I’ll see you sometime this afternoon. When I know what time I’ll text you.”

 

“Great! Love you!” The happiness in your voice breaks his heart because he knows what he’ll have to do later.

 

“Love you too.” And he means every word.

 

Hanging up the phone he stands in the middle of the living room, dreading what he has to do, but he’s got no choice. His eyes find the bedroom door again, where his girl sleeps. He hadn’t meant to fall in love with someone else, you just were so bright, vibrant, alive and it drew him in, but his girl had been there. Watched him when he was going through nightmares every night, had made him whole when all that was left of him were pieces. She had been with him through thick and thin, always by his side, he couldn’t do this to her anymore.

 

For a few minutes he just stood at the doorway watching her sleep. He had to break your heart to make sure her’s would stay whole. It will be the hardest thing he has to do, to tell you he doesn’t love you.

 

Climbing back into bed he pulls his girl to him, holding her tight, a tear slipping out tangling in her hair.

 

“Was Steve ok?” She asks, nuzzling into his chest.

 

“Yeah, we just made plans to hang out later today. Won’t take too long.” He lies to her.

 

She hums out an acknowledgment and has fallen back asleep a few seconds later.


End file.
